


Of Silly Accidents, And Heartwarming Resolve

by Ducky (BlueIsh_YellowIsh)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BY FORCE AHSOKA AND OBI WAN HAVE A BOND I SWEAR, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Overuse of italics, but lots of fluff too, i admit this idea is wild but wild is fun, look its angsty then its fluff, nah ngl this is a lot of angst, obi wan is done with these two, obi wan is simultaneously philosophical and sassy, the literally make everything better, you just cant see it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/Ducky
Summary: The incident in which an argument between Anakin and Ahsoka ends up getting Anakin high on gas fumes. Obi wan is not amused.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 77
Kudos: 311





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven’t written a fanfiction in so long, but this idea has been buzzing around in my head and I finally put it to paper. Anyways this was meant to be completely fluff and then I wanted a reason behind the fluff which then I turned to angst. And here we are. Please Enjoy.

Quite the curious smell lead Captain Rex to the hanger. 

The smell certainly wasn’t uncommon either. In fact Rex found the smell to be comforting, for the most part. Something to remind him of his pseudo home away from home, on a ship floating in space. Really it wasn’t exactly homey from an outside point of view, but his family belonged with his jedi and brothers. 

The mental states of each jedi and clone had taken a beating from the seemingly never ending war against the Separatists. His Commander was suffering a bit more he imagined, the padawan was constantly being restrained by her master. Rex suspected the General was being overprotective, but he knew Ahsoka didn’t heed well to restrictions and most _certainly_ didn’t believe Anakin was being overprotective.

Entering the hanger, Rex held his helmet tucked between arm and hip. The smell now being identified as ship fuel, was pumping into the fighters. Once again Rex sunk in familiarity as he heard casual banter between master and padawan. 

“No Ahsoka, this one goes there, that one goes there.” One voice is frustrated.

“Ok, but you told me otherwise, how am I suppose to help you if you’re just doing this yourself.” Another voice is exasperated. 

“Hey you came down here to help me repair this, and that means you listen to my advice.” 

Ahsoka sighs, a bit angered from the way her Master was treating her. Ahsoka knew they were all just under pressure. Anakin especially hadn’t gotten the chance to wind down after the fifth battle they’d had in a month. Her master was too tightly wound and _nothing_ Ahsoka said to him would ease any tension. Deep inside she knew that she was the source of the tension in the first place. She felt as if he was hindering her and pushing her down instead of pulling her up. A real master would encourage her not discourage. 

“You’re an idiot you know that?” She tried to say with force even though they were placed back down under the Twilight. “Once again your head is too thick to get through that _I am trying to help you._ ” Ahsoka enunciated each word harshly given that she couldn’t gesture with her hands how annoyed she was. 

A grunt is all she gets in reply, her master is deep inside his work. Ahsoka raised an eye-marking, pushed her lips out and calmingly slid her self out from under the fighter. The padawan was adamant to ever help Anakin with his ship again. 

Oil stains cover her orange skin and lekku, she probably reeks of the _disgusting_ gas smell too. She should probably mention to Anakin to turn on a fan to cycle clean air. Ahsoka sat herself up and attempted to wipe most the oil and dust off. Footsteps alerted her to a new presence inside Anakin’s own personal bay for the Twilight. The padawan glances up to see a gloved hand stretched out to help her stand up. 

“Hi Rexter, Master Skywalker and I were just repairing and refueling the Twilight,” her voice must of sounded unenthusiastic because Rex noticed that she sounded a bit defeated. 

“Something wrong little ‘un?”

She puffed her cheeks out and glared at Anakin’s boots sticking out from under the Twilight. “No, nothing at all,” she said sarcastically. She made a quick mental note to learn to keep her emotion out of her voice. Anakin must of snapped out of his mechanic haze with a startle because their was a large bonk from underneath the ship. A low groan followed as her master pushed himself out from under carriage of the ship. 

“Rex, good to see you.” He said while massaging his forehead. 

The clone captain was able to keep the emotion out of his voice unlike Ahsoka, she could tell he was internally laughing at him. 

“Good to see you too General, the Commander here was just telling me about you two repairing the Twilight.” Ahsoka could swear the Captain knew everything, even picked up on her previous distress when he first walked in. And now maybe as a way to resolve their argument, he was bringing up the situation that caused the problem in the first place. Quite the bold tactic, Ahsoka thought. Anyways she was thankful for Rex, doing his best to help in a helpless circumstance. 

“It really _was_ just me fixing,” Anakin mumbled underneath his breath. Ahsoka’s head snapped up almost giving her whiplash. Later thinking back on it, Ahsoka would realize Anakin _immediately_ regretted the words that came out of his mouth. His face had dropped too suddenly for the words to mean something hurtful. As a Jedi, Ahsoka knew her emotions should not control her words or actions. Most importantly her anger, which had finally boiled over. 

Ahsoka practically exploded, her eyes flared and shot straight towards him. As she stalked up to him, Rex tried to put a hand on her shoulder to hold the Jedi back. It was already too late.

“Are you really serious right now, tell me in the face that you are serious. I have done _nothing_ but to help _you_ for the past two hours but still you neglect to be grateful for my help.” She growled, fangs showing. 

“I could be in my quarters getting the rest I deserve after a _long_ month of constant fighting. But I stayed like a good padawan and repaired the kriffing ship.” 

“Snips I-,” Anakin tried to speak.

“No you don’t get to talk because you probably haven’t noticed or never really cared that recently you’ve been putting me down _constantly_ , I am _trying_ to be a good padawan for you but I’m tired of this fighting, and I’m tired of loosing good men to the Seppies.” Her anger had already reached its highest point and now she was in steady decline, voice losing power as she spoke. Now she was just spitting out her personal feelings that as a Jedi she was never suppose to reveal. 

Anakin was left speechless, as was Rex who stood of in the corner useless in trying to stop Ahsoka’s rage. She stormed off, not thinking of anyone else’s feelings but her own. All she could hear was her own heated breaths and the fast pounding of her heart. Voices in her head reminded her to be _mindful of her feelings_ but Ahsoka could hardly find it in her to care. 

She made her way to her quarters, happy to be rid of the overwhelming smell of gas and the booming presence of her master. 

——-

Rex knew an outburst was bound to come from either of the Jedi. It wasn’t a surprise that Ahsoka was the one to do it either.After her dramatic exit, Rex had no choice but to turn towards his General. 

He wasn’t looking too great if the solider was to be honest. After all none of them ever seemed to be in perfect condition anymore. Too much fighting, too much war, too much killing. 

Not enough _sleep_.

The General excelled at not enough sleep. Unfortunately, he did not excel at having a meaningful talk with his student or else they wouldn’t be here. The artificial lighting from above has turned cold and it caused the bags under the Jedi’s eyes to be more pronounced. Rex had never seen Skywalker so unsteady and afraid. Usually his confidence was unflappable, now he radiated only insecurity. No real words were conveyed between the two, but Rex did not need to hear words. He didn’t even have to be force sensitive to feel what Skywalker felt.

Finally the silence became deafening and Rex needed to speak. Unsteadily he began, “Sir maybe I can try talking to her.”

It took a bit too long for Skywalker to respond. “No Rex, I’ll speak to her later,” he sighed loudly, “This is my mistake and I will handle it.” 

Rex didn’t think he sounded too sure of himself. “Okay then sir and um, you may want to excuse yourself from your hanger, the gas smell is getting a bit too strong.” Rex tried for maybe a small joke to illicit some response from his General. 

“Okay Rex.” Anakin responded moments later, words soft and faded out as if he wasn’t fully there. 

Rex exited the hanger blowing out air that he didn’t know he was holding in. 

Anakin only moved back under his ship, ignoring Rex’s words of advice. He hoped for mind numbing work to take him away from his issues. 

The gas fumes continued to fill up the jedi’s hanger, the fan which is suppose tofilter away the fumes was long forgotten. Usually this task fell to a padawan to remind her master about it, but she was long gone. 


	2. The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Obi-wan have a meaningful talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...heres more, I am currently trying to rid this fic of angst, but it’s a longggg process. Quarantine sure gives me lots of time for rewrites. Anyways just as an explanation I used the ocean as an analogy for the force throughout this chap just incase you don’t understand. Please enjoy and don’t worry we will be filled with fluff by the end of this.

A flood of rage and despair shook Obi Wan out of his peaceful meditation. 

The emotions washed straight through his unsuspecting shields and only succeeded in making Obi-wan’s head pound _harder_.  He scowled bringing up two fingers to rub at the knot that formed in the center of his forehead. The Jedi decided that is would be impossible to try and to sink into the force again until he calmed the unbridled rage that had made itself to the door of his quarters. He cracked his eyes open and let his blue eyes adjust to the rays of sun shining over his face. With little effort he rose to his feet to let the person swirling with anger into his room. 

Obi-wan was prepared to find a pacing Anakin outside the door, but to his surprise there stood Ahsoka, tears sliding down her face. 

——-

“Ahsoka?” 

She met eyes with him, a hint of shock was evident on his face. Ahsoka opened her mouth, thinking she should say something. Nothing came out, her speech was as blank as her mind. 

After recovering from his slight surprise, Obi-wan regained his composure and ushered her inside. A reassuring hand was placed warmly on her shoulder. He led her to sit down across from him and before she even could say anything, a cup of tea was placed into her cold hands. The older jedi placed himself directly across from the togruta, he found a comfortable position and then patiently waited for when Ahsoka was ready to talk. 

She envied most things about Master Obi-Wan, the way he managed to remain at peace. She herself lacked things she knew a jedi was _supposed_ to possess. But like her master she was brash, outspoken and often _too_ proud. Dealing with emotions was absolutely impossible for her and sitting in her own quarters, twiddling her thumbs while suppressing her irritation wasn’t the best therapy. So she had made her way to Obi-wan for guidance. 

Arguments like these between Ahsoka and her master were not out of the ordinary, and she always found her self confiding in Obi-wan rather then anyone else. 

Through her thoughts she had sipped her tea silently and the older jedi had closed his eyes in meditation waiting for her to begin. If only is was that easy for her.

“Master...”

“A disagreement with Anakin I presume.” 

“Yes master, we-,” she paused to collect her thoughts, “We were repairing the Twilight and I got a little angry at him.” 

He mouth quirked upward in a way that painfully reminded her of Anakin, “A little?” he said jokingly 

“Maybe a bit more then a little.” 

“Well your anger certainly didn’t go unnoticed, we should be surprised if the _entire temple_ didn’t feel it.”

Ahsoka looked down in shame, “I’m sorry Master.” 

Obi-wan opened his eyes entirely, “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” 

“I just get so frustrated at him sometimes, he’s just always so insufferable.”

Obi-wan chuckled, “He also has an apology to make to you as well. You two are _very_ alike you know, if I were speaking to him right now he would probably be saying the same thing about you.”

Ahsoka didn’t know how to respond to that. The two were silent once again. 

——-

Obi-wan was _tired_.

Sleep has eluded him throughout these past weeks, his usual clear thinking was blurry with exhaustion. He was awake enough to realize that Ahsoka was greatly troubled. He understood that it was a main reason Ahsoka had come to him. Obi-wan was honored that she thought of him so highly. 

He was also very aware at the unspoken second reason Ahsoka relied on him for support. Ahsoka and his perspective on the war was one every jedi shared. 

They were done with fighting, he didn’t _want_ to fight anymore. The jedi master just wished it could end as quick as possible and the galaxy could return to normalcy. Wishing was an empty request that would do nobody good.

He looked over at Ahsoka who had gone silent, her breathing was even now but her emotions were in the contrary. A proper apprenticeship would do Ahsoka well. She could share a meaningful bond with Anakin that was not interrupted by war. The girl had missed out on most trials a padawan’s went through. Obi-wan’s thoughts drifted to when him and Master Qui-Gon had traveled to Ragoon VI for his training. It was a happy memory, and reminded Obi-wan on what _could of_ been for Ahsoka. Journeys to places such as Ragoon VI were unheard of these days. In the temple padawans grew up fighting instead of enjoying peaceful missions with their masters. They couldn’t meditate in the garden, run around the fountains, or bother Master Yoda. Instead they were taught lightsaber forms from the moment they could stand.

This was yet another thing the war had deprived them of. He was disappointed Ahsoka and Anakin wouldn’t get their own mission to Ragoon VI, at least not for awhile. 

Obi-wan was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost missed Ahsoka’s next words. 

“Master, it isn’t right for me to be so angry,” she started, “As a jedi I _shouldn’t_ let my emotions get to me.” Her guilty face looked up at his, “I should just leave, I’m sorry for botheri-“

Obi-wan cut her off, “Now wait a minutepadawan, you shouldn’t be guilty for having emotions, they are a part of you that you can’t ignore.” 

Ahsoka raised an eye-marking and mumbled to herself, “Well you seem to ignore them yourself pretty well.”

Obi-wan placed a hand over his beard and put together his next sentence carefully. “Ahsoka, I’m not emotionless. It’s practically impossible to be devoid of any emotions. I _really_ am just like you padawan, my emotions can be well out of balance sometimes.”

Both eye-markings rose up this time, “Really master, you?” She sounded unconvinced. 

“Yes Ahsoka, I suffer from the terrible disease called emotion.” Sarcasm laced his words. 

“Sounds horrifying,” she countered.

“And unfortunately your master has quite a severe case of it too.” 

“He sure does.” she sighed. 

Obi-wan could feel the tension fade from her, the friendly banter had helped tremendously.

“Ahsoka I would like to try meditating with you.” 

“Mediation? Master you know I’m terrible at-“

“Yes, yes I know. That is your master’s fault.”

“Master I-“

Obi-wan shushed her and moved to sit on the floor. He gestured for the padawan to sit across from him.

Ahsoka positioned her self, crossing her boney legs and looked at Obi-wan’s hands. His arms were stretched out, his hands were open waiting for the padawan to place her’s in his. 

Her hands met his and they reached out with the force finding each other in the never ending waters.

Ahsoka grimaced, she wasn’t very used tokeeping herself afloat in the deepness of the force. But Obi-wan’s force signature wrapped itself around her.

_Don’t worry padawan, I’ve got you_. 

The force pulled her in waves, slightly pushing her up and down. Its vastness kept her engaged, she wanted to swim in deeper and deeper, find a place to lose her emotions. She wanted to _push_ them away and _drown_ them in the bottom of her soul. 

_No padawan, follow my lead_.

Obi-wan was a blue figure in the force, his hands moved down to his heart where he took out his feelings and anxieties. They glowed in his hands. Ahsoka was amazed to see how instead of drowning them he pushed them to circle in the force aimlessly. They began to float calmly in the water around Obi-wan. He wasn’t forgetting or ignoring them, he was _accepting_ them for who they were, letting them surround him. 

_”No!”_ Ahsoka thought, he shouldn’t be accepting his emotions. They should be forgotten and restricted. 

_“Restricted, Anakin had restricted her,”_ she thought. 

Another side of her struck back, _“But for what!”_

Ahsoka finally knew, Anakin was _too_ caring, he was being overprotective and it was his downfall. She remembered the various battles they had been, how many times she had been _so close_ to death. 

How Anakin was always right by her side, only asking if she was okay. Then the next battle, Ahsoka would be placed in the safest position. She would argue with her master, why was she in the easiest battle? She wanted to help on the front lines, put herself in danger. Anakin always disagreed, too overprotective again. And this, this right here was the problem, her emotions and begun to build up. Miscommunication between master and padawan. She never told her master how she felt about all his limitations. 

The irony that really it was her restricting her self from the emotion that came from voicing her point of view. She _refused_ to feel, she _can’t_ feel, because that wasn’t the jedi way. And then it was too much for even her and then all she could do was feel. She blew up at her master for her own mistakes, she blew up him for _both of_ their mistakes. The force around churned, waves becoming frothy white, they grew too high threatening to overcome her and send her into the deep.

She could her the faint cry of her name. Obi-wan couldn’t help her now.

It was time to finally face her feelings, face herself. Ahsoka’s hand found her chest and her beating heart. She took her emotions, following what Obi-wan had done before and casting them into the waters.

The force immediately calmed itself, Ahsoka confronted her emotions. They were in the water floating around her now, no longer upsetting the padawan. The solution was rather simple now and she could see clearly again. Her feelings are what made her Ahsoka Tano. Her ability tothink, have a conscience, they were all tied to emotion. Instead of giving into them she learned to let go.

_Let go, of everything you fear to lose._ A familiar voice reminded her this. She felt warm again, her anger was gone. 

She found Obi-wan in the midst if the storm and together they brought themselves out of meditation. 

“Padawan, you seem better now, more at peace.”

She peeled her eyes open seeing the copper hair of Obi-wan. “Yes master, I understand now, how to handle my emotions.” 

Obi-wan beamed, “Good, now _if only_ I could teach Anakin that.”

That got a snort out of Ahsoka, “Maybe I can try one time.”

“We’ll see about that young one, what I did with you I have tried many times to do with him. Each resulted in similar failure.”

“It might be worth a shot master.” Ahsoka smiled. 

“Speaking of which, where do you think Anakin might be.” As if on cue they both became aware if a presence outside, their heads turned in sync. “Ah,” Obi-wan said, “Thats probably him now.”

Obi-wan stood up first offering a polite hand to Ahsoka to help her stand. They walked to the door together.

The door slid open to reveal a very disheveled looking Anakin. Worse of all there was something off about him. Obi-wan must of sensed it as well because he asked, “Anakin are you alright?” 

Her master was swaying unsteadily, his eyes were too wide open. 

Ahsoka’s confusion only doubled when Anakin slurred in a bubbly voice, “Hi Master!” 

Then he promptly passed out. 


	3. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Anakin’s point of view...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a prequel to the events in chapter one. We see Anakin’s opinion on the entire thing... 
> 
> btw im sorry for angst but i got carried away which i swear was a thing writers made up but its very much real. fluff coming i promise

Anakin was having a terrible day.

It all started to go downhill from the moment he opened his eyes. A booted foot was poking him in the side which irritated Anakin to no end. Why the kriff was someone bothering him while he got his much needed rest? Anakin fought valiantly to shove off what was disturbing his beauty sleep, but his efforts were to no avail. The boot continued restlessly to poke and assure he didn’t fall back asleep. Finally he opened his eyes to see what was the commotion.

It had to of been bad luck that Anakin had found himself passed out on the bridge. He felt hot all of a sudden and red creeped up his face. Embarrassingly he leap to his feet quickly composing himself to the three troopers in front of him, each in varying states of confusion and amusement. 

“Uhm,” Anakin cleared his throat, “Good day men.” He cringed at the sound of his gravelly voice and before he got back a response, he darted out of the bridge. Leaving so fast meant he wouldn’t hear the concern for his health from the troopers he left behind.

“Is that how you found him?” 

“Yeah just sleeping here.”

_“Sith hells,_ I wonder how long he’s been here for.”

After the door slid shut behind him, the jedi let out a big breath he was holding in and mentally scolded himself. _How_ could he of been so careless. The men needed him to be strong, and he kriffing fell asleep on the bridge. What a role model he was. 

With his hands crossed behind his back and a new inspiration to be more cautious on where he fell asleep, Anakin began his walk to his quarters. 

Right now he longed to be alone, the artificial lights above _grated_ into his eyes and he strikingly became aware of the unending pounding in his temples. Other clones who were in the halls as well didn’t stop to greet him. Instead they gave him questioning looks and then went back to their business as if he weren’t there at all. Anakin couldn’t argue with that, as he probably resembled a _madman_ at the moment. The eyes were dark, his clothes were rumpled and the aura he gave off meant _Stay away._

Which was wrong, Anakin didn’t _want_ to come of as angry, but that was undoubtedly what the clones were thinking of him. The jedi didn’t personally know how he felt himself, he only felt empty.

The first thing he did when he entered his quarters was to go to the refresher and then there was his reflection in the mirror, looking back smugly. Anakin ran a gloved hand into his oily hair only succeeding in messing it up more. The long locks only draped back down his face and hung over his eyes. 

“Why do you insist growing it out Ani?”

“I don’t know Padmé. What I do know is that it makes Obi-wan _mad_.”

“Well I like it, now I have more hair to braid.” 

The phantom touch of her hands on his hair left him reeling. Abruptly he exited the refresher and decided he was going down to the hanger. Stupid hair, he really should just cut it off, it wasn’t helping anybo- “Master!” 

Anakin reached out to the wall to stabilize himself before he ran into his shorter padawan. She had her arms crossed and was looking up at him in confusion. “Ahsoka! I didn’t see you there.” 

“Really ‘cus I find that hard to believe.”

“Yes Snips, I really didn’t.” The older jedi ran a hand down his face in frustration. He just _really_ wanted to be alone right now.

“How could you not see me? Did you not even hear me either because I’ve been calling your name for three minutes.”

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, I just got a lot on my mind.” He pushed around her and continued to get away, get alone. 

“Where were you going in such a hurry Master?” She was relentless.

“Just down to the hanger Snips.”

“Why don’t I tag along?” She said cheekily. 

But he _needed_ to be alone, he _needed_ silence, he needed-, well he really didn’t know what he needed. And Ahsoka was right here waiting for his answer chipper as always and sure, maybe he could use some company. “Sure Snips.” 

She smiled and followed obediently by her master. If Anakin was better at paying attention he would of noticed the smile quickly _fading._

Anakin had suspected something wrong with his wayward padawan. And it was terribly frustrating that he couldn’t put a finger on exactly why. Maybe it was their usually friendly arguments turning sour, maybe it was Ahsoka’s less enthusiastic attitude recently, or maybe it was him. _Wait_ , was he doing something wrong? He wracked his brain for a reason that was causing Ahsoka distress. For all he knew it was him screwing something up and being to blind to see it. 

Then Anakin remembered their last battle together. It had been brutal and was lasting for days, _so many_ causalities, _so many_ lives that blinked out of the force. The jedi had to admit even he was growing tired of the constant fire fight. So he grew lazy and so what, he never _ever_ made mistakes, or so he thought. From then on he vowed forever to be one hundred percent in the moment because he’d lost focus and then in a second everything changed. An explosion rocked him to the side during a charge and he was suppose to keep moving because thats what you do in war to _stay alive._ But this time he stopped and the world around him followed in suit because Ahsoka was on the ground completely still and _unmoving_ and his cold heart did as well. Screaming and pain is all he knew and he cradled her body and cried because she was still breathing, _she was still breathing_ , she was-, then a surge of protectiveness because he will _never_ let her get hurt again. 

It would be a day or two or three later, Anakin didn’t know because he’d lost count. She was already up and moving and she insisted she was okay but Anakin knew better. 

The next briefing he had hardly pay attention at all because there was no reason to. He just had to get his orders across.

“Ahsoka you will be staying back this time.” Anakin had been very _harsh_ with words, no playing around anymore, no more laziness. 

He’d remember Ahsoka appalled reaction, Rex’s confused glare, Obi-wan’s customary apathetic face morphing into surprise. He turned and walked away unaffected by there responses, because he had to keep _her safe_ and that was that.

Maybe the reason she was upset had to do with this.

He blinked and they were by the Twilight, Ahsoka was off to the side preparing tools and she had also begun refueling the ship. Then they were down under, well into their work when the arguing began. Ahsoka sounded more vexed then usual, Anakin payed her no mind as he continued deep in his work.

Rex came into the hanger and the jedi bumped his head on the ship. Words were exchanged between the three but then Anakin’s words are the one that had set the flame. 

All of a sudden Ahsoka was at Anakin, babbling about how _he_ put her down and _he_ restricted her and Anakin was confused. Was _he_ doing this? Was _he_ being a bad master? Yes, so now _he_ need to fix this so he tried to talk to her but she shut him out. 

She left in a tizzy and Rex was left to try and deflate the situation. He didn’t even know what was coming out of Rex’s mouth, and he hoped his response was audible too because _what the kriff just happened._ Then Rex exited too and Anakin was alone. 

This is what he wanted. He wanted _needed_ to be alone. 

Right?


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finds himself in a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so, this chap may sound decent but I was very cautiously writing so I wouldn’t get carried away. AND THEN I DID. I was over half way through and then i paused like wth was i writing. So !angst alert! But fortunately (i think) it can’t get any worse from here. So i hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> p.s i may of used some information from the old jedi quest books when writing this. You don’t need to read then to understand this

In the cold silence of his friend’s departure, Anakin had decided that he _really_ didn’t want to be alone. 

Kriff, what was he thinking? He had just pushed away the people he cared most about.

But wait, Rex hadn’t completely gone yet, maybe he could reach a hand out, rethink his decision, call out his name and then everything would be okay again. 

But no, it didn’t work that way. Anakin was _too_ prideful, he couldn’t go back on his decision, not now at least. Not anymore. 

Rex was no longer in sight, his hand that had been reached out in hope recoiled as if it had touched hot fire. Anakin studied his hand and the fist it was making, watched it redirect itself straight into the tough metal of the Twilight. Grit your teeth together, yell in pain, because kriff that _hurt._ Anakin’s other hand, who had been laying dormant by his side taunted him. The limb he punched into the ship was his flesh hand. Slowly he pulled the shaking hand back from the metal, looked at the meager dent it formed and immediately he punched his robotic limb into the same dent. He watched satisfyingly as the indented shape had went deeper in. 

His flesh hand was pounding with pain as his flipped it around to identify the damage he inflicted on himself. Each knuckle was pink and bloody, already turning blue with bruise. Anakin wasn’t shocked to find that he couldn’t move three of his fingers, this could only mean he had broken or fractured them. Great, another mistake, and now repairing the ship would take even _longer._

While he muttered curses under his breath, the jedi maneuvered himself back under the Twilight. He cradled his hand by his body, determined to not let _anything_ touch it. He would have to rely on his metal hand to do any sort of work. Well, easier said then done he surmised.

——

_ Padawan, you must feel the force around you.  _

_ I can’t Master. _

_ Well then find a way you can. _

Sounds! He could use that!

Sounds were a sense Anakin always connected to. His sight may always be flawed, but hearing gave him focus. As a child, back on Tatooine, sounds kept him _alive._

The cracking of a whip kept him quick on his feet, a horn blowing meant it was time to hide from slave raiders. A scream alerted that someone was in trouble, but as a slave he had no power to go and help. 

Sounds of Tatooine were occasionally peaceful as well. The soft wind caressing his cheeks, whispering tales of freedom. The scorching sun and the buzzing that came from insects who responded to it. 

_ A bell... _

It was ringing and was dripping with _blood._

The sound of a ship in hyperspace.

Then he wasn’t on Tatooine anymore and he had to adjust to the sounds of new home. He was a jedi now and he lived on Coruscant, a planet bustling with energy. Speeder’s constant rumble, endless chatter from nearby streets. 

Then in the temple, Obi-wan would tell him to meditate and that meant he would have to experience a new sound. 

_Silence_ , absolute and utter silence. It left him uncomfortable, his brain crawled and would beg to hear something, anything at all. But nothing ever came. And so forth, his hate for meditation had been born. 

That wasn’t very jedi like he knew, but now Anakin had a student, and he needed to teach.

_How_ could he teach Ahsoka now? She’d left him this time, maybe for good. His loneliness had returned with a vengeance, maybe it had never left in the first place. 

Now all he had was the steady hum of The Resolute to keep him grounded. Anakin was keen in picking up the sounds around him, but what he hadn’t noticed was a regular sound that was missing. The spinning blades of the fan were dormant, not cycling clean air through. 

He was very aware at the quiet and constant sound of gas refueling.

——-

Working on the ship allowed Anakin to get lost in his head, the constant repeating action made his body go on autopilot. He drifted aimlessly in his mind. He felt spacey as if he weren’t fully alive or conscious. The force was at full volume and _overloaded_ his senses, its ethereal voice called to him and-. 

He blinked because that was _strange_. Shrugging it off, he continued his work, deciding that maybe he shouldn’t disappear into his head anymore. He focused his eyes on the task ahead, his senses sharpened and the world was clear again. Good, he was anchored on the problem in front of him. Very good, the ship was coming together now and he was very proud with himself completing the work with only one hand. 

_Wait_ , only one hand? All of a sudden any memory about what happened to his broken limb fled his brain. It clung to his side and Anakin could of _sworn_ he’d been using it with him this entire time to help repair because he couldn’t of done this only with one extremity. 

This wasn’t making any sense and then _woah_. His vision had blurred again, the previous sharp focus he had was suddenly gone and then they were back, the voices, making his ears buzz. 

Maybe he’d just gotten something in his eye so he pushed up a hand to scrub at it, but it was _so_ heavy and it was _so_ slow. His limb flopped around because he kept missing his eyes, they were suppose to be there, _why_ couldn’t he get to them? His arm sagged back down and fell harshly on his diaphragm where all his remaining air was pulled out in a huff. When he tried to breathe back in Anakin painstakingly became aware of how difficult it was for him to breathe. The jedi’s choking huffs echoed in slow motion in his ears. Why couldn’t he breathe? He needed to _breathe_!

Then he was aware that he was on the ground, _why_ was he on the ground? Was he in battle, kriff, he had to get up. But something was in his way and it wouldn’t budge and Anakin screamed at it to move, banged his hands on it over and over agin and then he made the mistake of opening himself to the force because it was _there_ and it overwhelmed him. But Anakin was too powerful and he _saw_ the force swirling in his hands, and he pushed with it upwards because he had to get out. 

Force he was _dizzy._

Standing up was entirely difficult because he would lean too far to one side and his head would pull him the other. Tip, tip, tip, to one side then the other, then the other then the other. And kriff he couldn’t see because the world in front had _exploded_ into rainbows and he reached out to touch them and his fingers were wobbling and then they were lengthening. _Force_ , that didn’t make sense either. 

Actually it was kinda _funny_ Anakin thought. He splurted out laughter and then tripped over his own steps and kriff, he was really walking for a second! Now he had to get up again but he forgot _why_ we was here and _what_ he was doing. 

Now the voices were back at him _shrieking_. He thought that maybe they could stop his head from drooping and dropping. Once to one side, then to the other and the other and the other and the other and the- 

He laughed again at the voices. He kept laughing and giggling till it left him breathless and then he was _wheezing_ and again he couldn’t breathe, breathe, breathe. 

_ Breathe Anakin.  _

He was seizing, his legs jerked back and his head slammed against the floor. Force he was on the floor again, he had _just_ gotten up- 

_ Look for them.  _

The ghost was blurring out of focus and Anakin was confused because _look for who?_

He pulled himself up and his surrounding were unfamiliar, his stumbled around in a circle arms waving out in front of him as if he were drunk. He was crying now, he was sure of it because _where_ the kriff was he? Crying and hysterically laughing because he was so utterly lost. He couldn’t breathe again, the force had abandoned him. It was gone, gone, _gone_. He was gone. 

Found, found, _found_ he needed to be found and then he felt _them_ just for a second and he giggled because the force had helped him. It had helped poor Anakin who was _so_ lonely and _so_ prideful. He doubled over cackling because the world was unforgiving, _why_ would it help him and how would he get to _them?_ Whoever _they_ were. 

He was lightheaded and dizzy and tired and breathless and-, he climbed to his feet, and he yelled and screamed because he had to get to _them_. New voices were heard, or not to Anakin because there was too much buzzing in his ears and it _hurt_.

Arms reached out to grab him as he stumbled back down, down, _down_ , but they were foreign and Anakin howled to get their snake looking arms off of him. He was on his feet now and stumbling, running to _them_. His vision was failing now, going splotchy and black but that was okay. They would help him now, the force had said so. The same force that had left him. He had been gone, gone-

And now found in waiting arms.

_Hi_ _Master!_

_ Anakin!? _


	5. Bring him home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finds Obi-wan and Ahsoka. Rex sets out to find Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter (i think?) 
> 
> but i wanted to give Rex a chance to shine.  
> Btw i saw all these comments and screamed! Thank you so much for your guys support! Also reading back I’ve discovered a mush load of typos, mistakes yada yada yada, but here’s your apology. I try to find them and fix them but this is unbetad(we die like men) 
> 
> But anywho hope you enjoy!
> 
> (edit: posted this at 1 at night reread this morning and fixed all my sleep deprived mistakes yay)

Obi-wan had been through plenty of surprises in his life.

And Anakin tumbling into his arms had to of been one his most startling moments.

“Anakin?!”

Ahsoka who had been watching with confusion from behind leapt forward to help guide Anakin’s body to the floor. 

“Master what’s going on? Whats wrong with him?” 

Obi-wan studied the state of his former padawan. He was shaking tremendously, his robe was slick with sweat, and there was a tired and breathy moan that was escaping his mouth.

But his force signature, it felt fuzzy and blurry, Ahsoka had sensed it too. “Master let’s bring him over to the couch.” 

That must of roused Anakin because he pushed out a strained sentence, “Why, mas’er, I like the floor.” He dragged out each syllable and his words were slurred. He seemed to focus on Obi-wan’s eyes and they opened _wide_ , their sudden clarity shook Obi-wan out of his post-meditative haze. Some words spilled into his mind.

_I found them_. 

Obi-wan watched as Anakin as quick as he became centered, he fell right back into his dazed state. It happened so fast the older jedi assumed he imagined it. He answered Anakin back normally, but Obi-wan was sure from now on to remain more cautious about Anakin. Why was the younger jedi acting like this?

“Well my former padawan, I would imagine that the ground is very uncomfortable.” Obi-wan’s hand moved under Anakin’s arms and lodged in his armpits. The older jedi suppressed a disgusted remark at the sweat that had now coated his hands. Ahsoka followed his movements and together they dragged Anakin over to the coach. 

Anakin hadn’t been to keen on helping as his legs only dragged behind him, his head lay limp with his hair falling forward over his eyes. He and decided that Anakin only could of had gotten drunk and a gotten a bit carried away. Obi-wan scowled, _served him right_ for getting drunk, this is what he gets, Obi-wan would give him no sympathy. Anakin knew full well that they were on call for a mission any time soon and of all the irresponsible things his former padawan did, this one sure peaked his list.

They threw Anakin on the couch and his body fell floppily to the side, he groaned out words at them, all unintelligible. Obi-wan frustratedly ran a hand down his face. Anakin tried to sit up and his hand reached out toward Obi-wan. 

Ahsoka took it gingerly and gasped. Obi-wan didn’t notice, he only frowned at the slumped form of his former padawan and had no remorse. 

After the heavy conversation Ahsoka and himself had, Anakin came in and interrupted the healing he had done with Ahsoka. He sighed, turned around and sat in thought, what was he to say to Ahsoka now? He has just had a serious meditative journey with the girl about letting emotion go, but now it was back and it rolled of her in waves. And it was because of Anakin. 

But wait, Obi-wan’s head snapped up because he realized Ahsoka this time was filled with _worry_ and not anger.He caught her eyes and dread flooded in, his chest became heavy. 

She was scared. 

“Master Kenobi, I don’t think he’s drunk.” Ah, so Ahsoka had assumed that as well, funny that they thought the same thing. 

The young padawan’s eyes flashed and she looked guilty all of a sudden. 

He studied Anakin again and remembered that when carrying him inside, he didn’t reek of any form of alcohol. 

Ahsoka looked back at Anakin’s hand that she was clutching ever so gently. Obi-wan stood up and kneeled down beside her and tried to see what she was so worked up about.

Her orange-red hands were covering Anakin’s left completely. “What is it padawan?”

She grimaced as she slowly placed Anakin’s hand in his. Obi-wan was shocked to see the horrid state it was in. The older jedi’s hands begin to shake in time with the one in his. The sense of dread morphed into direct _fear._ His eyes widened and he took the hand by the wrist harshly to examine it. Obi-wan missed the slight wince coming from Anakin. 

The hand was mangled and purple, three fingers were swollen and red and pointed in different directions. Obi-wan swallowed back the tears forming in his eyes and he wished that he studied force healing more because he could fix this. He could help his padawan who was so obviously in pain. He growled and mentally punched himself because why would he ever think that this was Anakin’s fault, why would he think he was drunk, why would he-.

“Master he’s waking up again.” 

Both of the jedi met eyes with the hazy orbs of Anakin’s. Something was _really_ wrong.

——-

Of all the strange situations Rex had been with the jedi, he had to admit this was one of the strangest.

He was an older clone, not a shiny anymore. He was wiser, more intelligent and yes, he could decipher the ways of the jedi.

Well fifty percent of the time at least. 

Jedi were peculiar to him and he remembered a time General Skywalker told him that as jedi they were to be without emotion. He scoffed at that because he knew Skywalker was quite the expressive type. He’d seen the best and worst moments of his jedi. He’d been through it all.

He’d even been through the General’s latest argument, one with his padawan. The little one who wasn’t so little anymore. 

_ In my book, experience outranks everything. _

_ Well if experience outranks anything, I guess I better start getting some.  _

But whatever was going on, Rex had never experienced before and it started when he heard a large banging sound from somewhere in the hanger. He hadn’t left to the bridge after the argument, and he was sure he was doing a good enough job at keeping his men in order.

So what the kriff was going on?

Like he said this was one of the strangest things he had ever encountered with the jedi.

Turns out it was none of his men’s fault because they were all crowded around General Skywalker’s hanger. He pushed through the circle they formed and before he could see anything he whirled around from what was in front of him to face his soldiers, he coughed loudly at the smell of gas clogging up his lungs. None of the other men payed attention to him, their eyes were focused on something else. Rex didn’t know what they were watching, but what he did know is that someone here was going to get a scolding.

“What is going on here?” he commanded, “Who didn’t turn on the fan cycle?” He pinched his nose in response to the vile smell. “Someone could _die_ in here!” 

None of the men had anything to say. Fives who was famous for speaking out of turn was speechless as well. Rex grew frustrated and yelled again. “What are you all staring at?” 

He suddenly became aware of an unusual sound coming from behind him. It was a person, but the noises they made couldn’t of been human. He turned in slow motion, as if to only prolong the inevitable. Rex already knew who was making the terrible sounds. He knew General Skywalker’s voice anywhere. 

There was Rex’s usually in control, peak performance, perfect General, reduced to the mess that lay before him. 

Skywalker was grasping his hair tightly, his arm had his head in a headlock. He moaned out loudly and his hands pulled out straight as if to catch himself. He was right to do so as he quickly tumbled down with a hard bang. Rex was mortified at the picture before him and was as frozen as the rest of his men. The General began _crying_ and screamed out for help, running his throat raw, he was breathing too fast and his howling was reduced to wheezes and coughs, spitting out words Rex couldn’t even begin to try understanding. 

The Twilight, the ship Skywalker loved so much was now sideways, the metal deformed and the ship in need of more repairs. Rex was confused, _how did it get sideways_.

Hands slicked with sweat slapped on the cold floor, Skywalker grunted and tried topush him self up only to fall back down. His limbs were too shaky and wouldn’t cooperate. The General yelled again, and, and-.

What was Rex doing? He had to help the poor man. He scolded himself and with determination he marched forward to the General. Something invisible pushed outward and blew Rex back. 

Rex knew it was the force. He’d seen that power, felt its liveliness before. An unseen strength that could bring entire armies down. 

Maybe it was a defensive mechanism, Anakin would guard himself with his a force shield (ha).

Well kriff, Rex gritted his teeth and _force_ help him because if he had ever gotten his hands on, well, the force, he would give it a good smackdown for keeping him away from his General. It was keeping him away from helping! How was Rex suppose to tell the force that he was trying to help? 

He let himself open up to his surroundings, survey the battle field like a jedi would stop to meditate. As his senses opened up he could just barely make out the insane rambling of Skywalker.

“I _need_ to get the them.” He kept repeating. And then maybe it was his stubborn attitude, maybe it was luck or maybe it was the force because Rex felt something change. Maybe the force had listened to him. He wasn’t any bit force sensitive, but he could feel the energy in the air around him, and he felt it ebbing away. Skywalker must of noticed to because he made a word for it. 

“No! Nononono! Where’d it go? I _need_ it to find, find them. I need to be found, not lonely. Please!”

Rex made a move toward his General, in the corner of his eye he noticed other clones following behind, looking to help. He grabbed his arms to pick Skywalker up, but in hindsight, he realized he grabbed a little to hard. The other clones tried to grab the jedi’s unsteady form but he screamed again. He pushed their helping hands with a strength Skywalker shouldn’t possess in his state. Almost tripping over his own feet Skywalker stumbled out of the hanger, running down the endless halls.

“Well don’t just stand there men.” Rex turned to command his soldiers. “Move, move, move! Start a search for the General, begin the alarm! 

Each clone scrambled out and separated down the halls. Dividing up in hopes of covering more ground, making it easier and faster to find Skywalker. 

Rex steadied himself and with renewed fervor he started out to find his lost jedi.

And by force he’d bring him _home_. 


	6. Not okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Ahsoka deal with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! as always thanks for comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy this chap! (idk bout this one, was something accomplished as all? not really. was it fun to write? yes it was. Does it help explain the entire climax of this fic? yes, yes it does)
> 
> so enjoy <3

Ahsoka watched as her master pitched forward as he tried to sit up for the third time.

Obi-wan was there, as he always was, catching him and lowering him back down to the couch. He tried to speak to Anakin, but he didn’t respond. Ahsoka wasn’t exactly sure what they were saying as her usual sharp hearing had gone fuzzy. Her Master’s sickly state and broken hand had shocked her into oblivion and she staggered back into a chair conveniently placed behind her. 

This was _her_ fault. She left Anakin in there, in the hanger alone. Force, what was she thinking? Tears began to well up in her eyes but she shook them off. Now wasn’t the time to be afraid, it wasn’t the time to shy from her emotions. Ahsoka had to be strong for her master.

She stood and made her way over to the other jedi and noticed the fear on Obi-wan’s face, the glazed look on Anakin’s. 

“Master,” she tried talking to Anakin, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Anakin did not answer, he was crying and that was _new_. She had never seen him cry before.He was mumbling something about being alone, Obi-wan heard and gently placed his hand on Anakin’s face. 

“You’re not alone Anakin!” he was desperate to get a response out him, “Can’t you see Ahsoka’s here, and so am I!”

Ahsoka saw a hint of recognition flash through his eyes, he sat up very slowly, and tried to focus on her. 

It was odd to watch what he did next. He moved towards her, some sort of ominous glint in his gaze. Maybe it was his slack face, or the sudden clearness of his eyes but something _unnerved_ her. Instead she steeled herself and prepared for, his next action. 

His arms extended out and she went rigid, Obi-wan next to her froze and then she braced herself for, _a hug?_

Anakin’s longer limbs were all at once around her and squeezing very tightly. She sighed, relaxed her body, and accepted the hug with open arms. Obi-wan audibly sighed next to her. “Well if you just wanted a hug Anakin, why didn’t you says so?” he laughed.

Ahsoka felt something in their bond mend, even if ever so slightly. Maybe it was going to be okay now. 

But she couldn’t help to feel that something really wasn’t okay, and the padawan couldn’t quite place her finger on it. 

Ahsoka sharpened her senses, closed her eyes an felt around her. She sensed both her masters, she felt the room and became it, she sensed the vibrations from all over the ship, felt it buzz through her montrals. She reached out and felt each unique force signature of the clones. And that was peculiar, they all felt frantic, swirling in worry. 

_ Why would they be worried?  _

Then she grabbed hold on to Obi-wan’s force signature, it seemed right to turn to him. Ahsoka knew his thoughts and knew they were similar to hers. They became one. 

She remembered that she was still latched on to Anakin, rather, he was still latched on to her, _very_ tightly. They dived deep like they had done before and brushed against the stream of Anakin’s emotions. She recoiled immediately at the rawness of it, so much love, yet so lonely. 

It was _too_ much for her, the caring emotions twisted and became possessive, maybe even selfish. Obi-wan had felt the same and both their eyes snapped open. 

Then she was aware at Anakin’s harsh breathing on her neck, it was too empty, too quick, as if not enough air was getting into his lungs. They became gruffer and developed into wheezing and coughing. Ahsoka listened closer and his chest was making a whistling noise. 

“Anakin!” Obi-wan cried. He began to try to pry him of her. 

“No nonono, don’t, _no!_ ” he went wild and Obi-wan flew back from some invisible blast. 

Ahsoka called to the force to aid her to shove off Anakin, but it was not needed. He had already let go and was pulling at his hair, punching his fists into his head. “No no, you stupid! Don’t, don’t hurt him!” 

Obi-wan was already back up on his feet, now next to Ahsoka. He watched as his former padawan continue to harm himself and then begin heaving like a maniac. He met eyes with Ahsoka. They both know something needed to be done.

He glanced back to study his padawan, sucking up details and information in all but seconds. Unruly hair, rumpled robes and sunken eyes. His movements were all uncoordinated, leaving him tripping over his own feet. Hyperventilating, lips turning blue, dry heavy coughs, specks of _blood_ came from his mouth too. Words he couldn’t make out, but Anakin’s mouth was moving fast, mumbling just meaningless syllables. 

Obi-wan was beyond worried, and he hated to admit it, but he was very fearful. 

It was time for action, “Ahsoka we need to get him to medical, Kix can handle whatever this is.”

“Right master,” She nodded. 

“I have a feeling were dealing with something worse then we originally thought.” 

And at that moment the ship alarm went off and he held back a flinch. Oh _great,_ what a magnificent time for an emergency. Anakin made no move to acknowledge the alarm, now he was pressed up against the wall swaying from side to side. Obi-wan was the first to react, already headed out the door when he felt a darkness overwhelm him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, _he couldn’t-._

Obi-wan was turning now, slowly spinning to face his captor. It was not by his command, in fact all his muscle function had disappeared. The source of the darkness was getting closer now, hands were outstretched at his body. The fingers were curled in like claws, and their owner was moving them in a _come here_ motion. He felt himself more toward the darkness, Ahsoka beside him was also up in the air, held by neck, she looked very frightened at the her captor. 

Obi-wan tried to suppress the inevitable, as he finally looked upon Anakin, and then he _felt_ him too. An immense source of the dark side. 

Anakin’s face was hidden from the jedi, but his words were clear.

“You can’t leave me this time.”


	7. A Different Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Anakin begin to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooo. sooooo, more force stuffff. sorry, i sorta like force stuff and then i go into tangents when writing it. but they gott a heal somehow. 
> 
> soo also i think i decided that “gas fumes” in this will be similar to carbon monoxide poisoning, idk what i’d call it in the star wars universe but we’ll see 
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s. yall better back off with the anisoka too, this fic aint that, just incase you think by their relationship in this chap im implying that ok bye bye

The world around Obi-wan stuttered to a stop.

——— 

No, not like that.

The alarm still blared and the footsteps still thundered. 

So no Anakin hadn’t stopped time itself, but he might as well have. They were frozen anyways, suspended high over the floor. 

Could he move? 

No he couldn’t, not even a twitch in the finger. But then he felt a movement in the force.

It started everything again, and it began unnaturally, slowly rising, there was every object now, beginning to float. The room swelled with the force, but it felt wrong, it felt dark. 

The grip on his neck wavered, he dipped down only to be caught again. That’s when Obi-wan regained at least some form of movement. He was able to turn hishead, look with his eyes, _feel_ again. 

Anakin was unsteady on his feet, sweat poured out as he strained to maintain control over the force. Ahsoka was now visibly fighting for her freedom, kicking out, screaming. Anakin flinched and almost lost control again. Panic ran through him because no, he couldn’t lose them again. That was he said earlier right? He _needed_ them. 

Obi-wan began to fight as well, he centered himself and pushed out with his being, it overflowed and wrapped them room, light killing the dark. Anakin stumbled to the side catching himself  against the wall. 

Obi-wan wouldn’t stop fighting, not now or ever, he needed to save his friend. 

“Anakin let go.” 

He spoke across their closed off bond, his emotions tearing down the crude wall Anakin had in place. And maybe this was enough, he could end this now. 

No, not alone he couldn’t.

Obi-wan reached out and called to Ahsoka, hoping for aid. They were in sync  and together they saturated the very dry and empty pit of Anakin’s heart.

This he knew was enough. Anakin finally fell, arms drooping down in time with his head that was too tired to sit up. He coughed terribly and choked up bile spitting it on to the floor. 

They fell harshly to the ground as well, all bodies limp on the floor catching their racing breaths. 

Ahsoka went first, she pulled herself to Anakin, Obi-wan moved second, but with a different goal in mind. 

It was a wordless thing, there was no need to exchange ideas for a plan, it was time to just _act_. Obi-wan would find help, Ahsoka would stay. 

Maybe it was a last action, or a cry for help but in one swift movement the door to Obi-wan’s quarters had locked tightly shut. Anakin’s last act of defiance, he really would not let them go. Obi-wan growled, it was life and death now, he pulled out his lightsaber and began cutting a hole in the door. He would _get out_ of here whether Anakin liked it or not.

——-

Ahsoka was determined to not let her emotions sway her judgement. 

But _force_ it was very hard not to. 

She could pick up the faint mumblings of Anakin, who had stubbornly locked them inside. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.”

There was something gripping her arm, it was very strong and kept getting tighter. She pulled away and Anakin cried out pulling his hand back. She needed to be all free to properly exam Anakin. 

His condition had only worsened, he was completely drained empty, his once too quick breathing had become labored. It hitched every few seconds, Ahsoka noticed he was still crying. 

She could feel him, _feel_ his pain. Ahsoka could understand why he felt this way now. She knew that he was out of his mind, not thinking straight. He was very confused and vulnerable. And she knew he was very hurt, not just emotionally but physically. 

Obi-wan knew it too, he was frantically getting the door open whatever it took. Ahsoka was left alone with her master, who needed her now. 

She pressed a shaking hand to the artery on Anakin’s neck, despite his panicked reactions, his pulse was slow and thready. Worry spiked in her heart, and she called on the force to release her anxieties. 

Something must of happened to him, and she felt _something_ bugging at her mind, something the padawan should of remembered but nothing came up. She was left at step one, left as confused as her master. 

Anakin reached out to her again, it was almost _childlike_ , stretching out to find assurance. This time she didn’t shy away and grabbed ahold of his hand. 

There was a _surge_ of power like lighting through her body and she felt everything. Ahsoka knew what it was like now, being so attuned to the living force, it was like she could see the life force itself running though every living thing. 

The power was breathtaking, yet how it burned being so connected to the force. It was overbearing and Ahsoka couldn’t stand it. 

Is _this_ how Anakin felt? Is this how synchronized he was with the force? 

“You feel it too,” Anakin said startling her, “It’s too much, I can’t, I-,” his face scrunched up and Ahsoka felt a rush of energy flowing out of her, leaving the world as lifeless as before. 

“It’s _gone_ again!” Anakin yelled, his voicecroaky. He became more distressed then before, “Why does everything leave me?” he moaned. 

Ahsoka was left speechless, she hadn’t seen him this upset since-

She remembered now, how could she ever forget? It was the reason they were here now was it not. An argument, stemming from countless other disagreements where they could not solve their problems. 

And _oh yes_ she knew how she felt after them, the hurt that came from a disbelieving master. How she was left feeling lost about why she was being overprotected. It felt so petty now, being mad over her master being restrictive. Ahsoka had _only_ thought of herself, because she was _too_ young in this war, _too_ inexperienced to be fighting, _too_ naive to think beyond just her point of view. 

She had failed to notice how all of this affected her master and not just herself. Ahsoka scoffed, just when she thought she had grown, just when she thought she learned more from Obi-wan’s lessons, there was always more to be found. 

A part of being the learner to the master. 

And now she had gained more wisdom, the ability to see beyond her thoughts. 

It became clear to her that the nature of her master was one of holding on. He couldn’t let go of his emotions until they controlled him. She finally could place a word on the ache that had come from Anakin. 

He was _alone_.

And Ahsoka _would not stand_ for that.

Obi-wan had said he’d tried this many times with Anakin, all failing. Although now it was Ahsoka’s turn and she could figure things out now, from a new point of view. 

Against Anakin’s protests, she placed each her hands over his temples. Ahsoka breathed out and silenced her thoughts as he dived in the force. 

The storm around her was surging, the waves were too high, the water went to deep, she could barely see. But Ahsoka was going to find Anakin in this mess.

She decided not to rely on sight, as sight could often lie. Sounds guided her, each one was unique to the very distinct roaring of the force.

They were strange, the sound a snapping whip she followed and she felt as if she were closer. A scream and she could feel the emotions of someone’s as if they were hers. A longing to help even though she knew it would be _impossible._

It calmed maybe for just a second, Ahsoka was close now, she just knew it. Lights winds corressed her face and then a bell rang and echoed across the raging seas. 

She opened her eyes and a form of uncertainty caught her eye. It was red and boiling and yet she persevered towards it. 

There he was, risen above the water, far away from it. Ahsoka understood now why he said it was gone, he was cut away from the force. 

She called out in waves, asking him to _come back._ Her arms were now strings of the force embracing his form and lowering him back towards the water.

In the physical world, Anakin gasps as the force comes back, Ahsoka is calm as she maneuvers her self in the turmoil of Anakin’s mind. Obi-wan is coming back with help on the way.

Ahsoka and Anakin were together now, and now she was at the part that scared her the most. She remembered the motions Obi-wan made, pushing out with her being, any feelings she had were let go. Anakin was watching, albeit hazily and unfocused. Ahsoka tried to guide him, but he was reluctant and backed away. 

_ I can’t Ahsoka, I can’t let go.  _

_ Yes you can. _

_ But if I do I’ll loose you, I’ll loose Obi-wan. _

_ Anakin you- _

_ No! I can’t! _

Suddenly a burst if energy flew off him, a wide variety of thoughts and feelings pummeled her.

_ She hates me. _

_ Why do I restrict her. _

_ I can’t do this. _

_ Obi-wan doesn’t trust me.  _

_ Why does it hurt? _

_ Why can’t I let go?  _

Ahsoka remembered she had to go from a different point of view. Be Anakin in this moment.

_ I know how you feel. And I know I casted you off when we argued. I know how you care _ too  much _ about me and Obi-wan. And that why you held me back. I know that after I left you felt overwhelmingly _ lonely.  That’s _ why you do what you do. Protect me at all cost. Because you are so afraid to loose me. But Anakin, I am afraid of loosing you as well, and Obi-wan taught me how to let go. And I may not be a master at it, but I’m learning. And I think this is something you and I can learn  _ together.

She was trying her hardest to get her point out fast because she could feel Anakin’s life force draining, clouds began to form around him. 

There was a flowing of relief from his red form, the water calmed only by a fraction. He tried to push out his emotions, but he froze before he could. Ahsoka sensed that it was already too late. 

She surrounded herself around him trying to help him release his anxieties, but they only began to build up once again. He _darkened_ in the force and she couldn’t help but panic. 

The waves around died down too fast and she was left in still waters, Anakin was fading fast, but instead if dread, there was a shred of hope. She could feel Anakin smile, letting her know it was going to be okay.

Ahsoka felt it grow as a presence was alerted to her, it was Obi-wan. She parted ways from Anakin’s mind, already moving to prepare for Obi-wan arrival. She lifted up Anakin’s limp form, his head lolled on her shoulder. He was breathing, but it was faint. 

She wasn’t worried as Obi-wan and Kix made their way in, a stretcher already set. They helped him onto it, Ahsoka gripped his hand as a _goodbye_ and good luck. She _would_ see him again. As quickly as they came, the clones whisked him away, already placing an oxygen mask on his face.

Ahsoka felt confident that he would be okay. They would both be okay. She glanced over at Master Obi-wan who has stayed back and couldn’t help but feel the worry rolling off him. He didn’t spare her a word and took off after the other clones. 

Ahsoka stayed for only a moment longer, now sure of the cause behind Anakin’s decreasing health. She sped down the hall, making her way to the hanger. 

The hanger was empty and quiet, the Twilight was upturned, gashes banged into it. It smelled strongly of gas fuel and the air cycling fan lay dormant. 

He suspicions were confirmed and she had no doubt that the medics would had difficulty determining the same conclusion she had come to, that Anakin had been poisoned, very badly. 

It was almost silly, getting high off gas fumes.

She ran to the medical wing, ready to help Anakin and Obi-wan in any way she could. 

She didn’t look back, nor spare a glance at the obvious mistake she had made.

It was in the past now.


	8. Little bit of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan considers his feelings and Ahsoka is ambitious for stories. 
> 
> Anakin is somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many days has it been? hehe sorry for a late update, I must say I struggled a bit with this, idk if it was really writers block or forgetting I had a story to update. Sorta like how it turned out in the end though, some parts seemed to flow better then they did before. Anyways I want to try and update faster so thats a goal I have annnnd things are starting to look up. bit of happiness now
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Obi-wan knew that he’d be probably be spending the next few days sitting in an uncomfortable chair. He had been, for hours already, and if Anakin wasn’t going to wake up for awhile, Obi-wan was planning that he would be staying awhile as well.

Ahsoka had come barreling in loudly but otherwise quiet in every other way. She had looked around the quiet white room and placed herself in a chair next to Obi-wan, face worried and pointing in Anakin’s direction. 

He had looked at Anakin earlier, after Kixwas done with what he did best. Definitely more pale then usual, his hair was crazy like normal. But maybe this time there was more darkness around his eyes, maybe he looked a bit smaller where before his presence was larger then life. And what really put this situation in context was a ventilator down his throat. He hadn’t stopped breathing, _force no,_ Obi-wan would of really lost it if he did, but it was a more effective way of drawing out the bad stuff and replacing it with oxygen. Yes, this would probably be better if they had real jedi healers, no offense to Kix, but it was still difficult to see Anakin in such a bad spot. He couldn’t help but realize that by doing this, they were basically trying to speed up the healing process. He scoffed, _this_ was the reality of war and he _hated_ it. Anakin was always needed on the battlefield. None of them ever truly recovered before getting back out there. 

He spared a look at Ahsoka who had slowly shrunken into herself. Obi-wan didn’t really feeling like talking and he assumed neither did Ahsoka. The silence in the room proved that.

He reached up the touch his beard and tried to push away his anxieties. He was a Jedi Master for force’s sakes, Anakin would be fine, there was no need to be worried. At least that what Kix had said, countless times to Obi-wan, when he’d chase after the clones who had taken Anakin away, when he watched him cough like he was coughing out his lungs, when Obi-wan watched Anakin spasm, roll over and vomit, when he felt his force signature _fade_ away. Then he was being pushed out of the room to let the medics do their work and that was that. 

Although it was hours ago and he still hadn’t calmed down. 

But there was a padawan next to him who looked very unsure and Obi-wan found peace in helping another person. He stretched out in the force to connect with her and also moved to grab her hand. Ahsoka took both easily and glanced up in surprise. Obi-wan smiled back at her and she returned it. 

He gripped the hand tighter and sighed out, smile dropping. He found himself looking over at Anakin again and he painfully became aware of the slight beeping of machines and the whooshing of air from the oxygen ventilator. Both sounds only made tension rise in the room. 

“This is sorta my fault master.” Ahsoka said.

Obi-wan looked at her confused, “And how would that be padawan?”

“Well,” she drawled out, “I forgot to turn on the cycling fan in his hanger and the fumes built up, and then I left him when we had our disagreement.”

“That would explain it.”

Ahsoka snorted out a laugh and immediately her face dropped. 

“What’s so funny Ahsoka?” Obi-wan said amused.

She looked even more guilty then before, “It’s, nothing master, I-,” she stuttered, “I, shouldn’t be joking about this.”

“Humor me.”

She hesitated before speaking again. “I was thinking earlier before I came in. How it was almost funny that I got Anakin high.”

Obi-wan couldn’t help but smirk, “It is quite funny if you think about it in that way.”

“But master, you saw him earlier, you saw what he did, what _he_ did to _us_ ,” she said quietly, “Should we be joking about this?”

“Sometimes we need a little laughter in our lives Ahsoka, especially now.”

“I know he wasn’t, uhm, in his right mind but still, I was with him, I felt his emotions.” She sighed, “I don’t understand this at all.”

“Neither do I young one.” Memories ran through Obi-wan’s head, Anakin’s mannerisms when he first made it to them, the way he looked, talked and how he felt in the force. Then he remembered being held up in the air being choked by the neck and decided that maybe a conversation was due with his former padawan, when he woke up and recovered of course.

“Getting high on gas fumes,” he chuckled, “Only you Anakin.” He glanced endearingly at the figure placed on the bed beside him. 

Ahsoka smiled again at him, and Obi-wan knew it was a good idea to keep the situation light. “You know this isn’t the first time I’ve had to deal with this before Ahsoka.”

Her eyes brightened and she suddenly looked very interested. “Really Master?” 

“It’s quite a long story though.”

She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms, “I think you have plenty of time to tell.”

Obi-wan grinned, “Well it all started on a rescue mission to Typha-Dor...”

——-

Where was he?

There was nothing.

Except for voices. 

_No_ not like the ones before, those were loud, too loud for Anakin to think. 

They sounded, happy.

How could he join them, they were the ones he was suppose to find, right?

Maybe use the force to tell them he was listening.

No, last time he did that he got carried away. 

_Never_ again.

_But she said she understood_ , a voice said.

It was the same one, so familiar, it told him to find them before. 

He could trust that one, not the others. 

It spoke again, _it’s been a long day Anakin, you need rest._

But wasn’t he sleeping? That why he was here. Wherever here was. 

_Sleep happy_ , it said.

Emotions were pushed into his mind freely and for once Anakin wasn’t ashamed to feel them. They were happy and he felt content. 

Curling up with his mother after a hard day.

Obi-wan was there too, a special treat, dinner at Dex’s. 

Ahsoka’s enthusiastic attitude spread like a wildfire. 

And Padmé, oh Padmé, what would she think of the situation he was in now. 

He slept dreamlessly.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan is outplayed by Rex and Rex is left with Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya updates coming in fast
> 
> were on the decline too so more fluff and a little interlude also Rex gets his time to shine. enjoy 
> 
> OH AND 200 KUDOS TYSM LUV YALLS <3

Kix made his way to check in on General Skywalker, and Rex had decided to tag along.

After Kix had kicked General Kenobi out Rex felt very out of place watching the medics do their work. The Commander had left earlier, Kenobi had forced her to leave, claiming she needed her rest. Kenobi reluctantly left as well, Kix threatening to sedate him if he didn’t leave. Rex slipped out after because he knew he was no longer needed. Helmet by his side, he made his was down the bright corridors of the Resolute. 

Rex almost missed the figure standing in the halls, head down, knees trembling and he snapped to attention when he realized who it was.

“At ease Captain.” 

It was Kenobi, hanging out in the halls after being ordered to return to his quarters. “Sir, Kix hadn’t been joking when he said you needed your rest.” Both men began their slow decent down the halls again, Rex pushing the General along. 

“Yes Rex I know.” 

“Well sir, I’d be happy to escort you to your room.” 

The General _glared_ at him, knowing full well what Rex’s goal was. Rex wouldn’t let Kenobi hide out in the halls all night, waiting to find his chance to sneak back in to Skywalker’s room. “Captain, I am very capable of walking back to my own quarters.” 

“I _insist_ General.” 

Kenobi’s face darkened by a fraction, and then his shoulders slumped, there was no point in arguing with Rex. 

“Then I’ll take your kind offer Captain.”

It was mostly silent in the halls, most clones were well asleep in the barracks, there were a few loose stragglers and Rex would entertain them with a small salute or a head nod. 

Kenobi’s quarters weren’t too far from the medical wing and Rex was sure by the time the morning hit, the General and probably Commander Ahsoka as well would be rushing back to see Skywalker.

Before he knew it, they had reached Kenobi’s door and both men stood in front. 

“Thank you, Rex,” the General said strongly, but his face read uncertainty. 

“Is there, anything else I can do for you sir?”

“No that will be all Captain.” The door slid open an Kenobi stepped one foot inside before he paused and called back to Rex. “Actually, Rex if it isn’t a bother, would you be able to-“

“Watch over General Skywalker?” Rex cut him off.

Kenobi looked surprised, “Yes,” he gained back his bearings, “If it isn’t any trouble, I, just don’t want him waking up alone.”

“It would be my honor General.” 

Kenobi smiled and the insecurity fell from his face. “Thank you, Captain.” He walked in his room entirely and the doom whooshed shut behind him. 

Rex chuckled at his own deception, Kenobi wouldn’t know if the Captain secretly stuck a guard outside his room to make sure he didn’t come back out. 

Kix’s checkup was mostly likely done so Rex made his way back to Skywalker’s room, and he felt a bit of unfamiliarity crawl in his skin. It wasn’t like he had never watched over an injured Skywalker before, but in those times there would be someone with Rex who did the talking, and he sink into the background. 

But as Rex entered the room, crossed his arms and leaned against the metal wall, he realized it was just him here, _alone._

But no, it wouldn’t be a problem, the General wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow.

How ever was he _wrong._

Maybe it was a few hours later and Rex’s legs wouldn’t keep him up anymore so he crammed into the chair conveniently put beside Skywalker’s bedside. He hadn’t been paying attention one bit until he heard the slight groaning through a mask from beside him.

Rex froze and his back snapped straight. He turned his head slowly, trying to be completely quiet. 

_Kriff,_ why was he acting so starstruck? He was the Captain of the 501st, and this was his General, he shouldn’t be nervous. But as Skywalker slowly opened his eyes and sat his head up, Rex had to punch down every urge he had to chicken out and rush out of the room before Skywalker even noticed he was there in the first place. 

The ventilator had been taken out and now replaced with just an oxygen mask but Skywalker still freaked out a bit. The beeping from the machines quickened Skywalker’s limbs flailed out and tried to sit himself up. 

Rex was fast and put his hands over the Generals arms gently to try and stop him from hurting himself again.

“Calm down General, it’s okay calm down.” Skywalker sagged back down and the beeping had decreased. 

The General’s eyes were only half open, his blue orbs hazy, he tried to pick up his head again but only succeeded to fall back down. He started to mumble out some words but it all was indecipherable under the mask. 

“Sorry General, what did you say?” Rex asked.

“Where are they, I need them,” he said quietly. 

Rex _immediately_ knew what the General was talking about, yes, what felt like days ago but only hours ago. When he found the General saying the exact same cryptic words. Rex doubted he could get a reliable answer from Skywalker in this state so he tried to tell him what he wanted to know.

“They, are coming General.” Rex said, hoping to calm him down even though Rex had no idea who _they_ were. 

A flimsy hand flew out almost slapping Rex in the face, he ducked down and caught it with his own hand. The General winced even in his dazed state but made no word toward it. Skywalker’s limb was well bandaged up, a bit over done Rex might add, but he didn’t blame Kix for wrapping it so tightly. 

“No need for him to get even more hurt under my watch,” Kix had said.

Skywalker spoke again, much more clearly then before and with a sense of _urgency_ this time. “Where’s Padme?” He said, which was strange.

Rex was confused, why would he be talking about the Senator. She hadn’t been with them on any mission recently. 

“I _need_ to see her.” Skywalker’s hand was shaking now and Rex believed it was just his imagination when a few objects in the room rattled a bit. 

Not like relationships ever made sense to Rex, but he realized how in distress his General was and he knew that Skywalker obviously was very worried about her, and that meant he cared for her, _very much._

This hadn’t been the first time Skywalker ever mentioned the Senator before. And better yet, this was the second time he talked about her when he was injured and his tongue was loose. 

Oh and Rex definitely picked up the context clues, he was observant, he spent a lot of time with the General and most of all, he wasn’t an idiot. Even the most oblivious person would see how Skywalkerwould stand a bit too close to her almost protectively, and their banter was more flirty then friendly. 

The General’s hand had gone limp and Rex positioned it back comfortably back on the bed beside him. He had fallen asleep and Rex doubted that Skywalker would ever remember this conversation they had. 

The Captain knew that relationships for Jedi were banned but, Rex wasn’t a Jedi, not even close.

So Rex decided that if one day the General would honor him by telling him the truth, no matter what the status of their relationship, Rex would have no problem keeping their secret. 


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wakes up lucid this time. 
> 
> Obi-wan and Ahsoka have trouble with what to say to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo 10 chapters and this still aint done
> 
> im trying to simmer down and i just keep getting ideas lol
> 
> hope im not dragging it out for you guys
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy

* * *

It was morning when Ahsoka began her trek back to medical. 

She tip-toed, peaking around corners, careful not to disturb any clones. 

The coast was clear and she quickened her pace making her way to run past the last corridor, around one more corner. But the force _screamed_ out, someone was coming fast the other way. Ahsoka tried to stop but she was moving to fast and it was too late and _boom._

She had crashed straight into Obi-wan and both of them fell unceremoniously to the floor. 

She rubbed her head and sat up slowly, _“Ahsoka?”_ Obi-wan said, now sat up as well, “What are you doing out so early?”

Ahsoka huffed, “I could be asking you the same thing.” 

Obi-wan stood up first and offered her a hand. Both of them glanced sideways to see the room the crashed right in front of. “We both know where we were headed.” Obi-wan laughed. 

The two jedi entered the the cramped medical room, placed themselves in their respective chairs and prepared to sit all day, waiting for Anakin to wake up. 

This is how it was each rotation, the same tedious actions that only produced similar results. 

But Ahsoka had a feeling today would be _different._ Rex had seen her master awake what felt like weeks ago, and there was no action since. She believed he would wake again today.

They were still too far from Coruscant, and from all the jedi healers that could treat Anakin, make him wake up faster. She tapped her foot in response to the anxiety building up the past few days; A habit her creche masters had failed to break. 

A _rush_ of force flew through her, feelings of anguish pulsed in her head and Ahsoka knew he was waking up, maybe fully lucid this time. 

Obi-wan’s head jerked up, and had beaten Ahsoka to Anakin’s side. 

Anakin’s eyes opened slowly and blinked heavily, Obi-wan’s hand steered Anakin’s gaze toward him and their eyes met. 

“Hi Anakin,” Obi-wan whispered. 

“Hi Master,” Anakin mumbled out. He pushed himself upward, with only minimal help from Obi-wan and glanced around confused. The jedi brought a hand to scratch his head only to find that it had been thoroughly bandaged. His eyes pinched in question and his movements became quicker, jerking around again evaluating his situation and the state of his own body. Ahsoka and Obi-wan turned to each other at the same time, Ahsoka didn’t know what expression was on her face, but for once she could see the emotion pasted on Master Obi-wan’s. 

“Anakin,” he said firmly, “Look at me _please,”_ he steadied Anakin’s panicked form. “You’re alright, were both here, there’s no need for worry.” 

Ahsoka could say the same to Master Obi-wan as well, she could sense his feelings projecting more then usual. 

Anakin had calmed down significantly but the confusion hadn’t strayed. 

“I-,” he reached up at his head again, this time using his prosthetic arm, “I, don’t, I don’t remember what happened.” Anakin closed his eyes and massaged his head. 

Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at each other again, “Well, Master, none of us really know what happened either.” 

Anakin looked surprised, “You don’t?” he said quietly. 

“It was strange Master, I don’t know, if you remember our,” she paused and sighed, “our disagreement, but after I left your hanger, you came back to Master Obi-wan’s quarters acting _weird_ and then you started to-“ 

“That isn’t important right now Ahsoka,” Obi-wan cut her off and gave her a sharp glare, “What matters is that your okay now Anakin.” 

Ahsoka was at a loss why Master Obi-wan would pass over such an important issue. 

Anakin looked more puzzled then before, “It’s important we give you time to recover Anakin,” Obi-wan said.

“Why does my head hurt so much and, and,” he breathed out slowly, “why is my hand bandaged?”

“You got high on gas fuel fumes,” Ahsoka said bluntly.

“Wha-, what?” he stuttered out. 

“Yup, only _you_ could of managed to achieve that.” 

Obi-wan glared at her again, “Like I said before Ahsoka,” he gritted out, “We’ll talk about this later, right now Anakin must only concentrate on recovering.” 

Ahsoka sighed, she was only trying to lighten the dreary mood.

“Rig-, Right,” Anakin swallowed, and fell back against the bed letting his head drift naturally sideways, away from them, “Yeah, recover.” 

It didn’t take much for Ahsoka to look closer, she could see in his misty blue eyes, how lost he was, but she thought she saw something _more,_ the underlying guilt? And then remembrance of something he had-

Obi-wan grabbed her hand and begun to tug her out of the room. “We’ll leave you to rest Anakin, expect Kix to check in soon.” 

Her master nodded slowly and his eyes slid shut. 

Once they were out of earshot Ahsoka looked up at Master Obi-wan, “Why’d you cut me off earlier, shouldn’t _he_ have the right to know what happened to him?” 

Obi-wan breathed out and paused to touch his beard. “Ahsoka you felt what I felt, the darkness. We don’t need to put anymore stress on him right now.”

“Yes, but Master something had triggered him, the gas may of played some part, but we both know it was some sort of panic attack! You can’t deny that.” Obi-wan looked down on her and she shrunk back. Ahsoka had stepped out of place as a padawan to a master. 

“You’re, right Ahsoka, but before we tell him, I feel obligated to tell the council of our little incident, surely they’ll have asolution.”

She nodded uncertainly, but she kept her personal feelings against the council to herself. Ahsoka knew that her Master had graced the dark side and the council could have him punished or expelled for such an act. 

“Don’t get him in too much trouble Master.” 

Obi-wan smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder, “I’l try not to, why don’t you get something to eat and we’ll meet later back in Anakin’s room alright?” 

“Yes Master, thank you.” 

Obi-wan bowed and made his way to the bridge of the ship, leaving Ahsoka behind.

Her smile dropped and she found herself looking in the direction of the medical hall. 

She couldn’t shake the memory of the look Anakin had, or how he had went dark on herself and Obi-wan. 

It was okay though, the worst was past Ahsoka was _sure._

Now they just had to heal.


	11. To Tell or Not to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin contemplates his new “friend”
> 
> Obi-wan makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap   
> hope yalls enjoy
> 
> bit of anakin pov and then obi wan

Anakin was not very fond of the voices in his head thing. 

And when Ahsoka and Obi-wan left, he decided he also was not very fond of being completely excluded from whatever secret they had hidden from him. 

_ They’re lying straight to your face Anakin. _

Yeah definitely not liking the voices thing.

Kix had checked him over, _multiple_ times even, almost obsessively and besides a bit of lethargy, the occasional dizziness and of course, pain in his right hand, those were all the side effects he had. Anakin was confident Kix hadn’t missed anything, he hadn’t made mistakes before, so why was he hearing voices?

He groaned as he rolled over in the medical bed, careful not to sit on his bandaged arm. This was all _too_ much for Anakin’s still aching head. He was belly down now, feet in the air swinging back and forth, his left arm hung over the side playing with the cloth sheets. 

Why would they outright _lie_ to him? No no, why had Obi-wan stopped Ahsoka from telling him what happened? Yeah he got high on gas fumes, something he never would live down, but everyone acted _very_ strangely around him. They were cautious, and avoided making him angry, don’t think Anakin didn’t notice. 

Ahsoka’s smile was too wide, Obi-wan’s eyes creased a bit to much and Anakin, he could feel the darkness around him, more than usual, his force signature had been tainted. 

He growled and gripped the sheets in his mechanical hand harder, what were they trying to do? Did they not think Anakin could _feel_ the darkness? Because _he_ was the one who touched it. They weren’t fooling anybody by lying to him. Something had happened to Anakin and he didn’t remember at all. But that only made him more determined to find out. 

He released the sheets in his robotic limb and flopped back over onto his back, arms and legs splayed out like a star. Anakin took a deep breath in and huffed out blowing a raspberry from his lips.

He was _so_ tired, but he couldn’t sleep.

The anger and determination had distracted him from the relentless turmoil that existed in his brain. At least it had for awhile. But now he was staring at the ceiling, mind blank and thoughts quiet. 

It had been like that even since he woke up, he felt spacey and dissociated and it was a weird sensation. The voices were all that was there, mostly arguing, like a devil and angel on either shoulder. Anakin found himself listening to them, their sharp words that cut into his brain, poisoning his thoughts.

_ Liar. _

_ They lie.  _

_ You fell into the dark. _

At least one voice was on his side and strangely he felt as if the one on his side was the only one that didn’t originate from him. All the other voices were straight from his conscience, but this one came from the force. 

_ Nothing happens by accident. _

And Anakin could tell because this one was wildly different from the others and eerily familiar. It defended him and as more voices joined in chorus in his mind, the one voice kicked them out as easy.

None of them seemed to mind what Anakin thought about all of this. A civil war going on in his head, light and dark. And all if this _without_ his permission.

He huffed and rolled over again finding a new comfortable position. Normally, he’d be _begging_ to leave the infirmary at this point in his stay. But Anakin knew this time the circumstances were not the same and he didn’t have the drive to leave that he usually had.

He felt content where he was, listening to the voices in his head, but faithful his one friend would defend him either way. The one voice kept the voices somewhat quiet as well and Anakin took that as a plus. 

And _wow_ had his thoughts drifted and he had forgotten why we had been angry in the first place.

He idly remembered how maybe it had something to do with his former master and padawan, but he probably would remember the issue before the next time they visited. 

He wondered when that would be.

——-

Obi-wan was anxious to get back to Anakin as soon as possible and he had no doubt Ahsoka was feeling the same way. But he was a Jedi Master at a council meeting with all eyes on him and now wasn’t the time to get caught up in emotion.

“We encountered an incident on our way back to Coruscant masters.”

“An incident, you say Master Kenobi,” said Master Mundi.

Obi-wan’s hand raised to touch his beard. “Yes, one that included Knight Skywalker, fortunately the issue has been resolved and shall no longer delay our journey back to Coruscant.”

“Your mission, a success it was?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, Master.”

“Then the incident with Skywalker did not happen on your mission?” Said Master Windu.

Obi-wan hesitated, “No Masters, it did not.”

Mace and Yoda’s holograms glanced at each other before the talking resumed, “ _Surely_ you did not just contact us to say how your mission was a success, there is something else, I can sense your uncertainty.”

“Can one not just contact his Masters to check of their well-being’s?” Obi-wan tried to stray from the topic at hand.

“Skywalker’s at the center of this, isn’t he? Windu asked ignoring Obi-wan’s question. 

Obi-wan sighed in defeat and relented to his queries, “Yes, Master Windu.” 

Mace sat back slowly into his seat crossing his fingers. None of the other council members reacted drastically as if already knowing somehow this had to do with Anakin.

Before Obi-wan said anything, Ahsoka’s warnings echoed in his ears reminding him that this was _Anakin_ they were talking about, Obi-wan can’t get him in too much trouble. 

“It was an accident rather then an incident really, it resulted in Anakin not being in the right mind and in that he may of...”

“May of what?”

“Masters, I must remind you that whatever Anakin did was not his fault at all.”

Mace’s gaze sharpened and his mouth glued shut, he urged him to continue. Obi-wan scratched his head trying to figure out a proper response to the council members. 

“Well uhm, he attacked us in his wrong mind, but Masters I _assure_ you no one was severely hurt, and only myself and Padawan Tano encountered him.” Obi-wan left out how it was really only Anakin who severely injured himself. 

No one spoke for a moment, and then a second moment, Obi-wan felt their judging stares and suddenly felt very vulnerable.

“Attacked you he did?” Yoda asked breaking the silence. 

“Yes Master.” Obi-wan cringed at the weakness of his voice. 

A few of the jedi masters looked back and forth between themselves. Sure Knight Skywalker was reckless, but attack his _own_ fellow jedi?

“The council must take time to discuss this and your next mission Master Kenobi.” Mace seemed eager to end the meeting as the tension between the jedi rose. But he managed to get _one_ more question his out before their call ended.

“And did Skywalker use his anger or the dark side in his attack?” And of course he _had_ to ask that question because it _had_ to be the question Obi-wan had no idea how to answer.

Or the question he didn’t want to answer.

Anakin was his friend and _brother_ and revealing that he had used the dark side could seriously hurt the image of his fellow jedi. But, a jedi never lies Master Kenobi, his conscience reminded him. 

So with that Obi-wan steadied himself and opened his mouth the reply. 

Force he hoped this didn’t come back to kick him in the face later.


	12. Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan tell the council the truth.
> 
> Ahsoka has a revelation.
> 
> And Anakin makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so based on all your lovely comments, Obi-wan will now be telling the council the real truth about Anakin. Ty all for reminding me bc i actually forgot to add that lol.
> 
> Anyways i quite like this chapter, we get all povs and i added a bit of fluff, a bit of angst and i like the way im guiding this story for the ultimate end
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!!

“Used the dark side masters?”

“Yes Master Kenobi, that is what I asked.” Mace said, leaning forward in his chair.

“Well, erm, Master’s he attacked us because he, uh-“

“Spit it out Obi-wan.”

“Anakin, well he, gothighongasfumes.” The last words jumbled out too fast and Obi-wan almost face palmed at his own idiocy. 

Not a single council member moved. No one spoke for a moment too long, and just when Obi-wan though he couldn’t take it anymore a sound interrupted the silence.

Someone had snorted and _giggled_ and before he knew it, most of the council had erupted into hysteric _laughter._

“Masters?” Obi-wan was very confused.

Mace was the only one not laughing, but there was a shred of amusement on his face. “Your asking us to believe Skywalker attacked you, while he was high.”

“Well yes Masters, that is why I contacted you.”

Mace humphed and slunk back into his chair, shaking his head, the surrounding laughter had finally dimmed down and Obi-wan found it very surprising how a simple statement transformed the usually stoic council into giggling maniacs. They did deserve a bit of a laugh he supposed, the war added too much pressure on most Jedi these days.

“The reason why he attacked you this is?” Yoda said still grinning.

“Yes Masters, like I said before, he wasn’t in the right mind.”

“Then tell us before, why didn’t you?”

“I do suppose I was a bit embarrassed to expose how silly the situation really was, excuse me for not revealing any context.” And Obi-wan had right reason not to share the whole truth, yes, Anakin did get high on gas fumes but that still did not deny the fact that Anakin _really_ had used the dark side on him. Once again here was yet another of Anakin’s problems Obi-wan had to dig himself out of, for both their sakes.

“Still troubled you look, Master Kenobi.”

“Yes Master, I, am also a bit wary for Anakin as well as he will also be quite humiliated by this accident.” Obi-wan was careful in hiding the truth, he had made his decision now, he’d lie for Anakin. 

“The council will no longer need to discuss this incident as it seems it had been hilariously resolved, thank you Obi-wan, we haven’t had such a laugh in a very long time,” Master Koon said.

“You are welcome Masters.”

“A proper debrief, we will have when Coruscant you reach, safe journeys, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-wan bowed and their holograms fazed out. The second they did, Obi-wan’s back slumped and he sighed out loudly. 

He was getting too old to deal with Anakin’s shenanigans. 

——-

Ahsoka wasn’t hungry, nor was she too keen on Obi-wan talking to the council about what happened to Anakin.

She was right about this and she _damn_ well knew it. Obi-wan instead went to the council instead of heeding her words of advice.

Force, Anakin was going to be in deep trouble. But that was out of her jurisdictionnow, the council was their leaders and despite of what her opinion was on them, they would likely have the best solutions to their problem. 

Ahsoka’s thoughts drifted from Obi-wan and she found herself thinking about Anakin. All while she sat idly in the mess hall, stirring her untouched soup and ignoring the endless chatter of the other clones. 

His attitude had changed, for the better or worse she couldn’t decide yet, but it was definitely different and she suspected why. 

Ahsoka remembered his force grip tight around her neck, his cold, bleary eyes, nothing like the ones she had seen gazing out the window before Obi-wan pulled her away. She rubbed at her neck, feeling the bruised skin, wincing even though it was almost completely healed. It was obvious, the dark side had affected her Master, but could she really blame him?

Rex had told her specifically what he saw, Anakin, completely out of his mind, stumbling drunk dizzy and scarily _very_ attuned to the force. She was sure that he didn’t know what he was doing, or where he was, or who he was. 

The force had fallen away that one time too, when he whined out _why did everyone leave him?_ And that made more sense now too, she felt his emotions when she dived deep into his head. It was turmoil but she saw herself through to see the core of Anakin Skywalker. 

The scared little boy who was too afraid to lose anything more then he had already lost. And that only connected her more to his use of the dark side. 

_ Fear is the path to the dark side.  _

Her master was very much afraid to let go. Ahsoka remembered the conversation, though short, they had when they were in the force together. She had told him _together_ they were going to learn how to let go and no longer be afraid. As master and padawan.

And she had stressed the word, _together,_ because she had to make sure Anakin would know that this time he wouldn’t be alone. 

This was all a revelation to her, she had new resolve and was excited and she jerked up too fast, hitting her legs on the table. Soup splattered across the table and started to drip on the floor. Of course that was when Master Obi-wan _had_ to walk in.

“This is certainly the mess, I see you’ve done more spilling then slurping.” 

She crossed her arms, ready to retort back when a very angry droid put cleaning supplies in her hands and demands she clean up immediately. When it left Ahsoka and Obi-wan looked at each other giggling silently. 

Obi-wan kindly helped her with her new chore and made quick work of it, two hands better then one. While the cleaned, Obi-wan told her about his meeting with the council and Ahsoka was _very_ relieved to hear her Master had been given no harsh punishments. This lead her to assume that Obi-wan had lied to the council for him. What struck her more as a surprise was that the council got a kick out of Anakin getting high on gas fumes. It seemed that she was no longer the only one who found it all humorous.

Ahsoka discussed her plan of action to Obi-wan, certain to include all details and explanations on why she thought Anakin had acted that way. 

They had both finished cleaning and were now sitting on the benches they just washed. Obi-wan stroked his beard in thought, “And you are, sure this is the reason for Anakin’s use of the dark side?”

“Yes Master, more _sure_ then I’ve ever been in my _life.”_

“Well I would be inclined to help you, given I have no choice. If you two are anything alike, I know there is no stopping you from doing what you believe.”

“Thank you Master.”

“I also think I understand Anakin’s point of view now, as I told you before, he has struggled to put his past behind him and you saying that this stems from his inability to let go is most reasonable.”

“Then I think it’s time to visit Anakin again.” Ahsoka said smiling, it was time they fixed this.

——-

Anakin used the wall beside him to keep himself upright as he escaped from his medical room. 

It wasn’t the most logical to leave too sudden, he knew that, but the _voices,_ they hadn’t quit this time, and his comfort had vanished and was replaced with fear. They were full on loud now, telling him to find _them,_ or maybe not to find them, hell he didn’t know. 

Words were mashed up and swirled dangerously in his subconscious. His friend wasn’t there to defend his mind from its onslaught this time. 

He didn’t know where he was headed, just out would be nice, and contrary to his weakened form and mind, he had still managed to keep himself out of sight of all the clones. 

Maybe the voices were on his side once, but the lines between the light and the dark were blurred now. So he figured that his mind would follow in suit and the voices would fall into chaos.

Maybe that why he wanted out, maybe that’s why he left his medical room which would probably leave Kix in a tizzy. He wanted to find a place where he could sit and let his mind battle out in peace. 

The voices varied between slight whispers and loud roars, some stood out from all the others, making Anakin stop and think about what they had to say. But he would never answer back, mostly because yeah they were all in his head. 

_ How dare they lie to you. _

_ Didn’t you like how the dark side felt. _

_ Don’t you want to know what you did, make them tell you. _

And _no,_ Anakin did not want them to tell him what happened because he already knew. Some dark stuff he did that hurt Ahsoka and Obi-wan and it was his fault. 

He knew this already, he screamed at his brain. The karking voices liked to remind _every second_ of his life! 

This was probably the true reason he pushed himself to be alone now, so he couldn’t hurt anyone else, he wouldn’t lose anything else.

_ Yes, yes you are alone. _

_ You’re not a Jedi, you can’t even learn to let go. _

_ What would they feel, if they knew you were giving into the dark side? _

Well, Anakin was sure they would feel _lots_ of disappointment in him. But this only strengthened his decision, to be alone again. So he couldn’t hurt anybody else, and that was just how it was going to be.

So he dragged his sorry body, the metal sides of the halls the only thing keeping him standing. One foot in front of the other, pausing more then he would like to admit to catch his breath. 

And Anakin’s head was _aching,_ pounding in time with each voice screaming again and again and _again._

It was some random room in the Resolute, nothing held in it but some old storage units, and a glass pane openingthe ship to the outsides of the cosmos as they traveled through hyperspace. He entered in slowly, placing his good hand on the frame to catch his breath. 

The quiet was, nice here, and for a moment, Anakin felt at peace.  Only for a moment.

Yes, Anakin thought, this would be a perfect place to spend his solitude.


	13. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finds Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nother chapter for you my loves
> 
> this contains more fluff then ever before(i think)
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S (THERE IS NOTHING ANISOKA ABOUT THIS, DONT YOU DARE THINK IT IS)
> 
> purely platonic

Ahsoka was only mildly surprised that Anakin was very much missing from medical. 

Obi-wan was next to her arms crossed, head down in denial as Kix told him that his former padawan had somehow escaped. He wasn’t surprised either, this much she knew. 

“So your saying Anakin managed to avoid not only you, but Rex and all the other troopers in the entire ship.”

“Yes sir.”

Obi-wan sighed, turned his head to look out the window and mumbled something of a curse.

Kix looked afraid and Ahsoka met eyes with him. She grabbed hold of Obi-wan’s hand, “Don’t worry Kix, myself and General Kenobi will have him found in no time.”

Kix crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow, “See that you do, I think _I_ need to scold him about protocol, _properly_ this time.”

Ahsoka gave an awkward smile and proceeded to pull Obi-wan. She cupped her hands, stood on her toes and whispered in his ear as they walked away, “I think Kix is a bit grumpy Master.”

Obi-wan bent down and whispered back, “Well not nearly as grumpy as I am.” She glanced up at him, seeing him cross his arms and pout. Ahsoka had never seen him pout. “Of all the _irresponsible_ things, he _knew_ he was injured!” 

“We’re gonna find him, don’t worry Master,” she said her voice laced with optimism. Obi-wan grumbled back and she pushed down a giggle.

They ended up separating. Anakin seemingly had disappeared from the ship entirely. Obi-wan thought it would be most wise if they split up to cover more ground. 

Ahsoka decided she would find Anakin first and beat Obi-wan. A friendly little competition, she had come up with. Obi-wan firmly believed he would find her Master quicker, but Obi-wan would never know if she hired a bit of help from a few clones.

The halls were quiet, mostly. Save for the clones she had asked for help. She’d run into them sometimes, them saying they had yet to find him. 

Obi-wan too, she thought, she commed him earlier, no luck. 

Ahsoka began to grow a bit frustrated. She forcefully tugged at the bond between herself and her Master. Maybe a bit too hard because it whipped right back at her. 

Stumbling back, she grappled for the wall, blinked _hard,_ suffering the sudden backlash of voices. Suddenly it was urgent now, to find Anakin. Steps went faster, pounding on the solid floor. The bond guided her, pointing her in the right direction. 

_Hurry,_ the force said. 

And Ahsoka _was_ hurrying, boots screeching as she sped around a corner, pushed through unexpected clones, ignored their confused glances. 

The padawan kept running, breathing hard, she idly thought she should probably comm Obi-wan.

It was forgotten when she stilled in front of a storage room. A force presence projecting from inside. She managed to breathe, for a second, her hand pushed the button without thought. 

The doors slid open, blue light _flooded_ out, and there he was. 

To Ahsoka, this was almost lonely. Not sad, but peaceful. 

And as Anakin’s snoring rang out she could maybe say this was _funny._

She took silent steps toward his prone form. His body was half on the floor, sideways, legs on top of each other. His head was the only thing holding himself up. It sat pressed up against the glass, hair falling in his face. 

He was sleeping, deeply she imagined, or else he would most likely sense her. Ahsoka made no move to wake him up, rather she placed herself horizontally, across from Anakin.

It was clear to her now why he was in so _deep,_ the blue light of hyperspace bathed the small room. It was calming she noticed, while studying the swirls of blue. 

She understood now, why he came here, it was more peaceful here then anywhere else in the ship. 

Her hand guided itself to the glass, it was cold. She began tracing patterns, fingers creating smudges. Her forehead was pushed against the glass, her mouth close, she blew hot air out to fog up the glass. 

She drew a smiling face, simple, two dots and a curve. 

It was _simple_ here, alone together with her master. 

Anakin jerked, eyes opening heavily, he blinked, “Ahsoka?”

“Hi, Master.”

Confused, “How did you-“

“How did I find you?” Ahsoka cut in. Anakin nodded mutely, “I followed our bond.” 

Anakin stayed silent. So did she, just for a little bit.

“I know whats going on with you.”

“You do?” he suddenly looked concerned.

“Yeah, you _really_ wanted to be alone I guess. And I don’t blame you, this place is,” she trailed off. 

“Quiet,” he finished.

She readjusted herself, moving to sit legs crossed. “Yes, but, you’re alone.”

He didn’t answer. She knew she had gotten it right. “You don’t have to be alone you know. You think that by being alone, you don’t have to worry about losing us.”

“Ahsoka how-“

“I know because I got to find out for myself, when it happened.” 

It was silent once again. Anakin took a bit to collect his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, for, making you lose it, when we argued,” He said finally, voice low, cracking. 

And Ahsoka had almost forgot, the little argument from before, it had spiraled into this mess. “I’m sorry too, that was before I-, I understood what _you_ felt, your point of view. I know you want to protect me, but Master, you’re not all powerful, you can’t control everything.”

Anakin opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowed, about to disagree, Ahsoka put a hand up to shush him. “You can’t, okay, you have to let go. I know you remember what I said to you, we can learn together okay. You don’t have to be alone.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. His mouth curled up in what seemed to be a smile. He huffed, “When did you get so wise?”

“Master Obi-wan is a _very_ good teacher, sometimes I think it would be beneficial if you actually listened to him.”

Anakin fake gasped, overdramatic, “I listen Snips!” 

They broke out into contagious laughter. It took a while to die down. Her Master’s mood had changed, before he looked overwhelmingly tired, but now, maybe, some of the laughter had chased it away.

She looked down into her lap, they were so close now, so connected, in all but touch. 

In the corner of her eye she watched as Anakin sat up, crossing his legs similar to the way she was. She pretended not to notice the slight tremor in his arm. The way he only used his mechanical limb.

“Snips,” he said patting his lap, “C’mere.”

She grinned, happy to come over and be even more close to him. They had done this multiple times, when she was younger. When she was still a scared, new padawan. The routine happened less now, the war budging in, leaving no space for bonding. 

Ahsoka sat down, careful not to jostle him too much. He was warm, she thought, this was warm. 

Being together was all she needed she realized. His arms were wrapped around her in a brotherly manner, his chin settled down between her montrals. One horn almost poked him the eye. “I don’t remember them being this big.”

“Well Master, I grew, obviously.”

“Yeah you did Snips.”

They watched, together, the stars fly by. She took it as an achievement when she felt the turmoil in Anakin’s mind die down significantly. 

She wished this could last forever, was the last thought she had before drifting off to the rumbling of the ship and the soft heartbeat of her Master’s heart. 


	14. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan spills the beans.
> 
> Anakin panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hullo everybody! we are amongst the end and what a ride its been! ofc as an end we get not only happy ending but LIFE LESSON, cuz star wars never fails in teaching us life lessons. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

He’d lost track of time, as easily as he got lost in the stars.

He fell asleep too, even if for just a bit. Peaceful he had to admit. 

Ahsoka made it better. He was stupid perhaps, idiotic, for believing he could try to be alone. No, his family, they loved him too much. 

Attachments, they reminded him again. Anakin tried to ignore the voices, Ahsoka had permanently pushed them away for a while, but she was asleep now, head lolling on his shoulder. He wouldn’t wake her up, for his meager problems. 

Anakin wrapped his arms around her tighter, subconsciously.

Letting go, he scoffed, _impossible_ for him. But thats not what Ahsoka believed. 

Force, the padwan he raised was smarter then he’d ever be. He sighed, closed his eyes, not only smarter, but _better_ then he was.

Thats what Anakin wanted.

She’d be the best of them, she was _always_ meant to be.

The world fuzzed out for a while, maybe he had drifted again, but when he came to, he became aware of a bright presence

A slight turn of the head, “Obi-wan.” Anakin saw his face, slightly amused, slightly tired like they all were these days. “How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough I suppose.” Obi-wan straightened from his position leaning against a crate. “She really admires you.”

Anakin shifted his gaze back to his little padawan in his lap. He was reminded of nights when she let her guard down and he reluctantly did as well, and they sat together. He looked back at Obi-wan, who was looking on fondly. He wondered if Obi-wan felt the same about him, watching him sleep, reminiscing about how they sat together in the same way. 

Anakin smirked, he probably wouldn’t fit in Obi-wan’s lap anymore. 

“I know.”

Obi-wan plumped himself down next to him, legs spread outwards, hands back to prop himself up and blew out air. “I’ve been looking for you for _hours.”_

“Sorry for the inconvenience Master,” Anakin snarked.

“Oh no inconvenience my former padawan,” Obi-wan replied just as sarcastically, “This gives us a _perfect_ opportunity to have a little talk.” 

The mood went serious again. Anakin slumped a bit, looked down. He had a few questions that he needed to ask as well.

“Ahsoka talked about everything I presume.”

“No.”

“No?”

“She managed to avoid the part where I went dark.”

That seemed to strike a chord in Obi-wan. He stiffened, his eyes closed, his head leaned back. “I’m sorry for keeping that from you Anakin.”

“Well I still don’t know what-,” he started off loud and Ahsoka squirmed, almost waking up. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “I still don’t know what happened.”

Obi-wan took a while to respond and for once Anakin didn’t mind being patient. “You came into our room, very off put, and after we realized there was something really wrong with you I tried to leave the room to get help and-“

Anakin listened and leaned in closer, “And what?”

The jedi master sighed, “You caught both myself and Ahsoka in a force choke and demanded that none of us leave.”

Something cold ran through Anakin. “I, what?” He shivered, head creaking to the side, swallowing harshly, becoming painfully aware of the faded bruises on Ahsoka’s neck. 

The voices were back at full force now. He gurgled out what might of been a cry and reached up to grip his head. 

_Anakin._

Rake his mind for any memory of hurting her. Nothing, no memory because he _couldn’t_ have hurt her? He promised to himself, no one would hurt her again, but it was _him,_ always him who messed up and now she almost died. But no, he would have remembered right? But the memories were gone and so was he again and again and the world faded away and he couldn’t hear, not anymore. 

_ Anakin. _

Really he should of seen this coming, he was going crazy that was it. The darkness has always been there, he just had to embrace it. 

“Anakin!” He jerked out of his stupor with a firm shove of his shoulder. A sharp intake of breath, remember your surroundings. Ahsoka was still in his lap, she was fine, he was fine(no he wasn’t).

He blinked hard, and his gaze landed on Obi-wan’s hand. He followed the limb up to meet his panicked face and too deep eye bags. “Breathe.”

And Anakin breathed, wiped the sweat off his brow. He unconsciously held Ahsoka tighter and shakily put his prosthetic hand over Obi-wan’s. 

Obi-wan took it in stride, gripped it hard. “You’re okay.” 

Anakin felt like crying now, if he wasn’t already. “How could I,” he sniffled, “How could I hurt you both.”

“It wasn’t you Anakin, I forgive you, Ahsoka forgives you.”

“But-“

Obi-wan stopped him. Their eyes met and Anakin could feel a Jedi Master style speech coming on. “Anakin, I know we’ve struggled in the past and, sometimes I don’t truly understand the uniqueness of your situation.”

Anakin opened his mouth only to be cut off. “Ahsoka was the one who explained it properly to me, and when I was with her I realized I hadn’t taught you about letting go properly.”

Anakin drew his eyebrows together. “But Master, you’re a great teacher!”

“And even the greatest of teachers _fail._ Master Qui-Gon taught it to me this way years ago, but the lesson only came back to me when this happened.”

Anakin back out the glass, gulped, Obi-wan rarely brought up Qui-Gon. 

“Letting go of our attachments are important, but that doesn’t mean we cannot still be compassionate towards others. Attachments are greedy and that is what pointed you to the dark side. Compassion over attachment is how I want to start thinking about love. I never truly grasped on to this until recently, when meditating with Ahsoka. She probably said this to you as well, but, since this is a new concept to the both of us, we’re gonna learn _together.”_

Anakin didn’t know what to say at all. Could he really change his ways? He bit his lip, feeling tears spill over his eyelids. Dammit Obi-wan making him emotional again. “Yeah Master,” he decided on a whim, with Obi-wan Ahsoka he could, “I think we can.”

In Anakin, something changed, a bit of pressure sitting on his head was released. The voices in his head screamed and fell away dissolving into the deepest part of his mind. A certain friend stayed, and smiled at his two padawans. 

Obi-wan felt him, Qui-Gon nod in approval, his most important lesson finally part of his padawan. 

They would be okay and that was all that mattered. 

——-Epilogue——-

Later Rex would find the three slumped together in the same storage room, sleeping soundly. He’d push Kix away before the clone stormed in to drag Anakin back to medical. 

Anakin when fully recovered would find the Twilight over on its side. But he stayed determined, spending the next few days fixing it. 

Ahsoka this time would always double check the fuel. And _of_ _course_ kept the incident in the back of her mind as blackmail.

Obi-wan would never tell the council what really happened, and Anakin would forever remain grateful. Even if he did get a few glances from council members, them hiding their laughs under their breath.

The three would remain closer then ever. Not even a sith lord could separate them.

Elsewhere Palpatine scowled. His plans set back, if even for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And anakin never turned yay!
> 
> this is it!
> 
> cheesy happy ending!
> 
> i hope it was fulfilling and not a bit empty(ending things are hard)
> 
> ty all for joining me on this! im excited for writing stuff in the future!! <3


End file.
